


(giving up is worse than dying) by your side

by carryyourownbanner



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: I’m sorry, M/M, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryyourownbanner/pseuds/carryyourownbanner
Summary: “will you permit it?”the famous scene from the brick from enjolras’s perspective that I wrote at like midnight a week or so ago.





	(giving up is worse than dying) by your side

“will you permit it?”

enjolras is stood still save for the rise and fall of his chest as the drunkard offers his hand.

he has no words to extend to him, just a smile. he takes his hand.

there is a suffering within him that can’t be described. he does not agonize over his own impending death, no, but that of all of those who believed in his cause... all, including a little boy named gavroche, and a woman named éponine who died for love.

then again, isn’t that why grantaire stands beside him now? 

his muscles tense as he raises his flag higher. the light of rebellion in his eyes, he doesn’t falter.

he feels a tender touch at his hand, feather-light like eyelashes brushing against a cheek, from the thumb of grantaire’s calloused hand. the firing squad before him fades away and all he needs is there.

it’s the last thing he ever knows.


End file.
